Trust and Betrayal
by PCGirl
Summary: Chapters 4 and 5 are up. Authored by tophat and I. Caleb and Rafe must join forces again in order to destroy a new foe with an old score to settle
1. Return of a Legend

Disclaimer: The only characters we (tophat1945 and I) own are Radu and the name Dragomir. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney  
  
"So Imani," Jamal said as they sat across from each other, finally getting their smoothie date. "What is your last name anyways?"  
  
Imani looked at him, why did he need to know that? It wasn't anything he needed to know. "It's Dragomir," she said with her head hanging down.  
  
"Oh, is that Hungarian?"  
  
"No, it's Romanian," she said getting upset with all the questions he was asking.  
  
He was about to mention that was where Rafe and Caleb were from when his thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing in his pocket, "Jamal Woods," he said answering.  
  
"Hey Jamal, it's Alison."  
  
"Oh, hey," he said walking away from Imani for a minute. "What's up Spunky?"  
  
"Rafe was putting in the new members orders for the gym and wanted to check on Imani's last name."  
  
"Yeah, it's Dragomir. Oh, she just told me her family is from Romania. Small world, isn't it?" he said noticing Imani seemed agitated sitting at the table by herself. "Hey, can I talk to you later? I'm on a date with Imani right now."  
  
"Oh, sure. I don't want to interrupt you two," she said with a laugh. She walked over to the computer where Rafe was sitting "Yeah, that's right. Jamal just found out something else about Imani, her family is from Romania. Isn't that interesting?"  
  
"Yeah, really interesting," he said getting up from the table and walking to the phone. He dialed quickly, and waited for the other line to pick up.  
  
"Hello," Caleb said in a gruff way.  
  
"Hey. It's Rafe. Remember that little legend about your great- grandfather and the Dragomir's? Well, it turns out part of that legend is wrong, and they are still alive. What's worse is that they are in Port Charles."  
  
"This isn't good," he said as he ran his hand through the back of his hair.  
  
"Tell me about it. What do you say we meet in 30 minutes at the overlook?"  
  
"You've got it," he said hanging up the phone and looking at Olivia.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
He had her sit down on the couch and face him. His eyes had seemed to go from their normal blue color to that of a steely gray. "The Morley's haven't always been the head vampire family. They were originally just measly servants to the Dragomir's."  
  
"They were worse than the Morley's. They ravaged the countryside, killing a village of hundreds in a single night. Nobody would stand up to them, and many slayer lives were lost battling them," Rafe said as he told the story to Alison.  
  
"That was until my great-grandfather came along. He realized they were too powerful, and they needed to be stopped. So he formed a plan to trick the head vampire out of the ring. It worked, and he became the leader."  
  
"The Kovich's then went out and killed what we thought was all of that family. We must have missed one of them. They must have escaped into the woods to hide for years."  
  
"Now, the Dragomir's have followed me to Port Charles. I guess they want what is rightfully theirs," said Caleb.  
  
"So what do we do?" Alison asked Rafe.  
  
"I don't know. I don't know how many of them are here," he responded.  
  
"We don't know how powerful they are," Caleb said walking over and looking out the window.  
  
"I do know one thing. The Kovich's and the Morley's are going to have to work together," said Rafe as he put on a jacket.  
  
"To defend ourselves and this town," said Caleb.  
  
"From a power worse than anything you can imagine."  
  
Alison looked at Rafe, scared as to what may happen to this town if this family were to control it. "So what do we do first?"  
  
"Caleb and I are going to meet at the overlook. I don't want you to answer the door to anyone, do you understand me?" he said. She saw a look in his eye she had never seen before, even with everything they'd been through with Caleb and Joshua, this was much worse.  
  
"I promise," she said giving him a kiss.  
  
"You understand me, Olivia. Do not open this door for anyone under any circumstances?" Caleb said giving his bride a kiss before closing the door behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Imani walked into her small apartment, and put her keys on the table next to the door. Turning on the lights she saw she wasn't alone.  
  
"What do you want?" she said, now wishing she had taken up Jamal's offer to go back to his place for a bit.  
  
"You know what we want. It's what we sent you here for. Why haven't you brought us the ring yet?" said Radu, her father's oldest son.  
  
"It's harder than you think. There are slayers here. Plus, I don't want to help you anymore. These people have done nothing to our family. They live rather peacefully with the Morley's."  
  
"Are you defying our father's wishes? Do you not remember the stories you have been told of how the ring was stolen from us? And how our family was hunted down by the Kovich's?"  
  
"Well, I guess I am then-aren't I?"  
  
"Mark my words, Imani, you will pay for your deceit," her brother said as him and his minions walked out of her apartment. What had she just done? She shouldn't have opened her big mouth and told them that the Kovich's were still alive in this town. She had to warn them, somehow, someway.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rafe was leaning over the railing looking out on the city. His greatest fear was that the Dragomir's would take this city and rip it apart leaving nothing in their wake. He heard a noise behind him and saw Caleb walking up to him.  
  
"Look at that town down there, not knowing what is about to fall upon them," Caleb said as he leaned onto the railing.  
  
"This town may be big enough for me and you, but there is no way I'm letting them stay around."  
  
"I forgot to ask, how did you find out about them being in town?" he asked, scared to say the name out loud.  
  
"Imani. She's one of them," he said with a sigh.  
  
"You should have let me kill her when I had a chance."  
  
"Do you know what kind of destruction they can cause?"  
  
"I can imagine. I remember being told stories about them. How they were ruthless, and didn't care if they hurt one of their own to get their way. This is why I've got to get the ring back."  
  
"Ok, fine we get the ring, but then what. We still have to protect our families, alone with Port Charles."  
  
"There is another form of protection other than the ring. Michael, he had this medallion. He gave it to Eve at one point to protect her and Danny from me. If you can find that medallion you can give it to Alison for protection."  
  
"I'll go and ask Ian if he still has it. What else can we do?"  
  
"Find out how the Dragomir's were destroyed in the past."  
  
"I say we call it a night, and discuss this more in the morning. I don't want to leave Alison alone any longer than I already have."  
  
"Alright. If anything comes up though tonight, we need to be ready."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- 


	2. Beginning of an Adventure

Disclaimer: The only characters we (tophat and I) own are Radu and the name Dragomir. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney  
  
Rafe pulled the box out from the top shelf of the closet. Ian had told him where to look for that medallion. There were pictures of Eve with Chris and Karen, some papers, and some jewelry. He was about to give up when he saw it. Picking it up in his hands he could feel a protecting force coming from it. This is what they needed for protecting Alison, now he just had to get back home and give it to her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Alison was standing at the sink when she heard a knock at the door. She remembered what Rafe said, and didn't make any noise. Maybe if she stayed quiet they would go away.  
  
"Alison, its Livvie. Open up."  
  
What was Livvie doing here? Maybe something had frightened her, and she came over for company. She figured it was safe to let her in, as they were going to have to work together again. "What happened? Something scare you?" she said opening the door. Livvie wasn't alone, a man was holding her arms behind her, and had his fangs at her neck.  
  
At first she wanted to shut the door and wait for Rafe, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't let Livvie die like that. She walked out and closed the door behind her, leaving the dishrag she had been holding right in front of the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Caleb walked up the stairs to the apartment. He was starting to get a migraine from thinking about this too much. There had to be a way to find out how the Dragomir's were defeated before. He looked up and saw the apartment door was open. "Olivia!" he yelled as he ran inside. There had been a struggle. He was walking around the apartment trying to pick up when he heard footsteps in the hall.  
  
"Hey Caleb," Rafe said walking in through the still open door. "What happened here?"  
  
"I-I don't know. Have you gone home yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought maybe Alison had been frightened and came over here. Nothing was wrong at our place."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, we've got to find them and fast," he said as he turned back to the door to walk out. As he started to leave he saw Imani standing next to the door. "What do you want?"  
  
"I was coming by to tell you-"she said, nervous about what she had to say.  
  
"What? To tell us that you came to this town to steal my ring? To steal my legacy? I ought to kill you right now-"he said as he started to grab at her.  
  
"Caleb, stop!" Rafe said jumping in front of him. "Give her a chance to speak."  
  
"You really have lost your mind, Slayer. This person here just caused us both our loves, and you want to let her speak?" he said wishing he had something in his hand right now to throw against the wall.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, and I will not forget until Alison is back safely. But she might just be the key we need to get them back."  
  
"They've already got Livvie and Alison? I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to come to this."  
  
"If you didn't want it to come to this then why did you even show up in this town?"  
  
"I was forced to by my father and oldest brother to come find you and get the ring back. When I got here I realized how nice this town is, and didn't want to cause havoc on Port Charles."  
  
"You expect me to believe that you betrayed your family because you thought we were nice? Oh, this is great. Maybe you'd like to explain to me how your family even knew I was in Port Charles."  
  
"Joshua Temple. He had been corresponding through letters to my father for months, promising the ring if we were to come and destroy you. When the letters stopped I was to come and find him then tell my family what had happened."  
  
"I should have known," Rafe said walking around. "Imani, he was never going to give you that ring. He wanted to destroy Caleb, and thought your family would help. When he got the ring without your help then he didn't need you anymore."  
  
"So fine. We know that Joshua is behind this, and that Imani's family has Livvie and Alison. Would someone like to tell me where they are?" Caleb shouted, getting fed up with this already.  
  
"I can go find them, and tell you," Imani said, willing to help in anyways. This was her fault after all. She should have just taken the punishment to begin with rather than agree to come to Port Charles.  
  
"I don't trust you. If you are going to go, then you are to wait until morning. We will take shifts watching you through the night. I will take the first shift. Rafe, you can go sleep on the bed."  
  
"I'll take my chances with the floor," he said, shivering at the thought of lying on Caleb and Livvie's bed.  
  
"Fine, suit yourself," he said plopping down in the chair and staring intently at Imani.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
The first thing Livvie noticed was that instead of feeling the silk sheets underneath her she was feeling dirt. She was lying on her back, and slowly opened her eyes. The walls were curved, and there was a small window about 10 feet up. She looked around and saw Alison sitting against the wall, her legs pulled up against her.  
  
"You're awake," said Alison, "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to wake up."  
  
"What time is it?" Livvie said, rolling over onto her side to face Alison better.  
  
"I guess it's around 10 am. My stomach woke me up awhile ago with hunger pains, and I wasn't able to get back to sleep."  
  
"I'm going to guess we probably won't get that much to eat. You want to try and see what's out that window?" She said, getting up to brush the dirt off of her and then staring up at the window.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?"  
  
Livvie squatted down, "Get on my shoulders."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Come on. It'll be adventure," she said as Alison walked over and got onto her shoulders. Alison leaned against the wall as Livvie slowly rose back up. She grabbed the window ledge and pulled up a little more. "What do you see up there? Any idea where we are?"  
  
"I can see a lake and pastures. For some reason I don't think we're in New York, or even the United States for that matter."  
  
"What!" Livvie said, pulling away from Alison, forgetting that she had been holding her up there.  
  
"Livvie! Get back here. Are you trying to kill me?" Alison screamed, as she tried to keep a hold of the gray stone that made up the walls of the room.  
  
"Shhh. Let's not make the guards come see what's going on," she said, grabbing Alison's legs. "Ok, I've got you. Let go," she said as Alison let go and fell on top of her. "There, I told you it was going to an adventure," she laughed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rafe sat in the chair, his back still hurting from spending half the night sleeping on the floor. Imani was out on the couch, and he could hear Caleb's heavy breathing on the other side of the partition. He gave out a chuckle, thinking about how he could have never seen him and Caleb working together in the past. Now was different though, now they had to work together. They couldn't let the Dragomir's win, but the question was how to defeat them. Imani slowly started to wake up.  
  
"Morning," he said quietly. "You want a cup of coffee? I made a pot earlier."  
  
"Are there any other choices?"  
  
"I doubt it. Livvie's not what you would call a cook."  
  
"Don't bash her just because she isn't your muffin-queen," he heard Caleb groggily moan from the other side.  
  
"Rise and shine, sleepy," he said.  
  
"I guess I'll take a cup," Imani said sitting up on the couch. She hadn't taken notice of the place before, but studied it more closely this morning.  
  
"Can you make me one too, Rafe?"  
  
"What am I, your butler?" he said as he walked back to the kitchen. He came back in and walked over to Caleb. "Here, I brought you a muffin too."  
  
"Awww, you shouldn't have."  
  
"Are you two always like this?" Imani asked as she took the cup of coffee from Rafe.  
  
"Only when we're not trying to kill each other," Caleb said in between coffee and muffin. "You know, I'm sad to see these muffins go. I know I'll never get her to make them again."  
  
"Speaking of the ladies doing the switch-a-roo on us we need to get the ring today. What else is on tap?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of taking a nice trip to hell. Anyone want to join me?"  
  
"I think I'll pass this time. Do you need the ring to make the trip?"  
  
"Nah. But you better have it by the time I get back."  
  
"Will do. Imani, do you think you could find out where they might have taken Alison and Livvie last night?"  
  
"I can try. It's the least I can do."  
  
"I have a feeling we will need you for more than that," he said as he took his cup to the kitchen. "Well, I'm going to go get a shower and a set of clean clothes on. I will see you later," he said opening the door. "Oh, and Caleb-don't forget to send me a postcard," he grinned closing the door behind himself. 


	3. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: The only characters we (tophat and I) own are Radu and Gavril Dragomir. All other characters are property of ABC/Disney  
  
Rafe was just finishing up with his shower when he thought he heard a knock on the door and someone calling his name. It sounded like a female. Could it be Alison? Was there some way she had escaped and made it back home? He jumped out and threw a towel around his waist. His body was still wet, and his hair had a crazy look to itself. He opened the door to see his cousin standing there.  
  
"Hi, Rafe," Lucy said slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Hey," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Nice to see you too. I came by to talk to you. I got this feeling last night, and it's not a good one."  
  
"Yeah, well I was about to come talk to you about that."  
  
"You knew? I don't think its Caleb. I'm used to sensing when Caleb is up to something, and this is much stronger than that," she said as he walked back into the bathroom to put some clothes on. He walked back out with a pair of jeans on. "So where is Alison? I didn't see her downstairs just now."  
  
He took a deep sigh. It still upset him that he had lost her again. "She was taken by that force you were feeling." He pulled a shirt over his head, and then began to tell Lucy the story.  
  
"So what do you need me to do?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I have to wait until Caleb gets back from his trip."  
  
"His trip?"  
  
"Yeah, he went to Hell."  
  
"Oh, that's lovely. Well, I am going to go back to my place. Let me know when you need me to kick some vampire butt," she said giving him a hug.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Caleb started to lock the door behind Imani, but figured that in case something happened he better leave it unlocked. He went over to the fake panel above the fireplace and pushed it around, revealing the Morley Family History book. He took it and started to turn the pages and found what he was looking for. It was titled 'Contacting those of the past'. He read it, memorizing what he needed to do and then returned the book to its place.  
  
He walked to the middle of the room, and closed his eyes. He began to recite the incantation he had just read. He felt warmth around his body, and then spoke, "Master Morley, founder of the Morley kingdom. I come to you, for insight. You are the only one who can tell me what I need to do in order to defeat the Dragomir's again. Please, for the sake and honor of the Morley name, in order to keep the legacy you created intact, tell me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rafe was walking down the stairwell into the gym. His mind was in full slayer mode, and he didn't even see Jamal standing there at the bottom of the stairs. He kept walking towards the door when he was felt a hand on his arm. He grabbed the person and held them up against the wall before realizing it was Jamal.  
  
"What has gotten into you man?" Jamal said as Rafe let him go.  
  
"Sorry, I just need to be somewhere."  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you'd seen Imani. I went by her apartment last night and this morning and she wasn't there. She hasn't shown up for her job at the Elixir yet. You don't think Caleb still thinks that she has something to do with the ring?"  
  
Rafe had completely forgotten about the ring. He was supposed to get it from Jamal. "Hey, did you ever get the ring back?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got it. You aren't answering my question though. Have you seen Imani?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw her today. I had to keep watch on her for half the night. She's fine, I just need the ring."  
  
"Excuse me? You were with her for half the night? Does Alison know about this? I'm not giving you the ring until you explain everything."  
  
"No, Alison doesn't know about that. And it's not like it sounded. There is a new enemy in town, and Imani is the key to destroying them," he started as he began to tell the story.  
  
Jamal put his hand in his pocket. He had to decide whether to give the ring up or not. Giving it back Caleb meant saving Alison, but it also meant that Caleb has an extra edge. Not giving up the ring meant that the Dragomir's might start killing people left and right. "Here," he said handing the ring to Rafe, "Just make sure that Caleb doesn't get all power hungry now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"My grandson's heir. As you have traveled this far, I will tell you," said Caleb's great-grandfather. Where Caleb stood there was fire around them. On the inside of the fire were spirits of his ancestors. He could tell his father was nearby, and almost felt his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Master. The Dragomir's have returned and want to start their legacy again. The torture and crimes they committed before can not be allowed."  
  
"You are a very wise man. I will tell you a story now that is not widely known. There once was a village man. The Dragomir's came in and killed his oldest boy, and then stole his youngest daughter. They said they would take the child as their own daughter. What they did not know was the man was also one of dark powers. He placed a curse on the family name that in every generation the youngest daughter will have no loyalty to them whatsoever. Now use this knowledge and continue the Morley legacy for the rest of eternity."  
  
"Thank you, Master," Caleb said. As he finished those words he could feel the warmth leave his body. The next thing he knew he was laying on the floor back in the apartment. He opened his eyes slowly to see Rafe standing over him. He looked at him with a grin, "Talk about a head rush."  
  
Rafe held out his hand and helped Caleb up, "So that was your trip to Hell, eh? Find out anything that could help us?"  
  
"I spoke with my great-grandfather. He told me that the youngest daughter was the key. That she was what we needed to have in order to destroy them. He didn't explain how though."  
  
"Maybe Imani will be able to help us when she returns."  
  
"She's not back yet?" he asked, having to go and get a drink of water. "How long does it take to go find where your father is and come back?"  
  
"Well, how long did it take you just then?"  
  
Caleb didn't have a chance to answer as he heard a knock on the door. He went over and saw through the eye hole it was Imani. "The guest of honor has arrived," he said motioning her inside.  
  
"Did you see them? Are they ok? How is Alison?" Rafe said all the while pacing the floor.  
  
"I know where they are now. It's our former castle in Romania. They somehow conjured it up and it is sitting where it was hundreds of years ago, as if it had never been torn down."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Caleb said getting a jacket.  
  
"Hold on, Caleb. We need to get a plan. What can you tell us about the castle?"  
  
"Well, you can't transpose into it. You can transpose 100 feet away from the gate, but there is a spell on it to go inside. I was able to find a secret passage on one side to enter. I got up to the cell that they are holding Livvie and Alison together in."  
  
"Together?" Caleb grinned, "You know they are having the time of their lives. Do you know if they receive food and water? Or in Livvie's case, blood?"  
  
"I'm guessing a small amount of food and water, but not enough to live off of for long. I'm pretty sure that they won't give Livvie any blood whatsoever. Will Alison be willing to let Livvie feed off of her arm?"  
  
Rafe gave out a chuckle, "Maybe if you knocked her out first."  
  
"You know what. There is no way we can make a plan up. I want to go now and confront your family. Tell them my opinion of them, and see where we go next. First of all, I need the ring," he said giving an evil look to Rafe.  
  
Rafe took it in his hand and tossed it over. "Anything else?"  
  
"Nope, this will do," he said with a smile.  
  
----------------------  
  
Livvie and Alison were starting to fall asleep when they heard guards walking up to the cell. "Come on you two. Now!" yelled one as they hesitated to move. They walked down the steps not saying a word, but wondering what had caused the Dragomir's to release them from their place of captivity.  
  
One guard stopped at a door and walked through, making them stay behind with the other one. Livvie thought for a short moment about running, but then decided not to. Instead she reached over and took Alison's hand and squeezed it tight. Alison looked at Livvie and tried her hardest to give a smile, but couldn't bring herself to do it. The guard came back in then and shoved them through the door. Alison almost fell down, but Livvie caught her. When they looked up they first noticed they were in what could be considered a medieval banquet hall. There were a few tables, but not many. The next thing they noticed were Caleb, Rafe, and Imani standing there.  
  
Rafe was shocked at how Alison looked when he saw her. She had almost fallen when she came in, but Livvie had caught her. He wanted so much to go give her a hug, and go home. Their home, where they had finally come to some sort of peace with vampires. Not here where they were battling a new enemy.  
  
Caleb took a deep breath, and gave a look to the girls saying it would be ok. "So you have shown to me that they are alive. What do you say on discussing the return of them now?"  
  
"You know what I want, Caleb Morley. I want the ring that your great- grandfather stole from my family. That ring belongs to me!" yelled Gavril Dragomir.  
  
"No, there is no deal then," Caleb said turning his back. He couldn't look at Olivia, or his heart would break. He knew she was probably starting to cry already as was Alison. He heard the guards pull them away and Alison cry out Rafe's name. When the door shut back he turned around to face Gavril again, "I will return in three days. At that time I will tell you my decision on giving up the ring."  
  
"You are a smart man, Caleb. If you know what is good for you then you will hand it over then."  
  
"Until then though, you must promise me you will not harm those two ladies in any form. And you must give them blood also," Rafe said, finally speaking up.  
  
"I will give food, but no blood."  
  
Rafe and Caleb turned and walked out, with Imani following behind them. They had no choice but to do what they did tonight. Both men knew their loves would believe they had betrayed them tonight, but a plan was already in the works in both of their minds.  
  
--------------------  
  
Alison sat against the wall of their cell. She got up and walked next to Livvie, putting an arm around her. "It's going to be ok Livvie. We're going to get out of here."  
  
"How do you know? You saw what Caleb did tonight. He turned his back on us for that damn ring. He doesn't care about us. Rafe didn't do anything either. They both just stood there and said nothing."  
  
"Olivia Locke! You are honestly going to tell me that you believe those two men don't love us. That they wouldn't give up their lives for our own?" she said, now standing up in front of Livvie. Her anger was starting to flare up, but this time it was because Livvie was actually thinking that Caleb had stopped loving her. "We are two of the luckiest women on the planet because we have found our soul mates."  
  
"Our soul mates-for eternity," Livvie said, as a smile started to appear on her face. She was all of a sudden very tired.  
  
"Exactly. If he wasn't your soul mate he would have left you a long time ago," she said with a smirk. "Anyways, why don't we go to sleep?"  
  
"Alison?" Livvie said after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Sometime during the night Alison awoke. She wasn't sure what time it was as the room seemed to be very dark, but something didn't feel right. She rolled over to see where Livvie was and it seemed as her body was shaking horribly. "Livvie are you ok?"  
  
"Go back to sleep, Alison," she snapped.  
  
"What is wrong? Talk to me," she said trying to get Livvie to turn over and face her. When she did, Alison realized what was wrong. "You need to feed, don't you?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. Maybe they'll give us some blood in the morning."  
  
"You might not be alive in the morning," Alison said as she rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and placed her arm in front of Livvie."  
  
"You can't be serious. I know how you are with biting and all."  
  
"Just get it over with, Livvie. We have to work together and get out of here together, just like Rafe and Caleb have to work together right now." Alison closed her eyes tightly as Livvie took her arm. She tried hard not to jump when she felt Livvie's fangs inside her skin. She wished she had asked Livvie to knock her out first, but it was too late now. When Livvie was finished she pulled her sleeve back down and held her arm where it was bitten. "Are you going to be ok now?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Thank you for doing that. I know it took a lot just then.."  
  
"Well, I was just trying to think of Rafe and I lying together on a beach, hearing the waves wash up on the shore. It's much easier when you aren't thinking of that rather than someone putting their fangs in you and drinking your blood."  
  
"I suppose so, if you don't enjoy it," Livvie said, as she wiped off the corners of her mouth with blood, and fell back asleep once again. 


	4. Put the wheels in motion

Disclaimer: Tophat and I own no characters that are used in this story, unless we created them ourselves. All others belong to ABC/Disney  
  
Rafe sat on the couch staring into space. He took another sip of the drink Caleb had made up. They hadn't said anything since leaving the castle, but both were trying to come up with a plan. Caleb walked back into the room and over to the chair, "So what do you think?"  
  
"I think that all we need is two vampires and an extra slayer."  
  
"Really? Care to enlighten me on your idea?"  
  
"The two vampires are Jamal and Ian-they can take out the guards that will bring Alison and Livvie down. That way, when we kill Gavril and they tell the guards to kill them, Jamal and Ian can take them and escape."  
  
"Ok, I'll buy that. What about Lucy? Even better, what about Imani? Where does she fit in?"  
  
"Imani is going to give your ring to her father."  
  
"And before she hands the ring over Lucy will kill him with a silver arrow?" said Caleb with a grin starting to appear as he realized Rafe's plan would work.  
  
"You're catching on. I guess you can teach an old vamp new tricks," he said with a grin on his face.  
  
"I wish we could have talked to Alison and Livvie tonight. Tell them we didn't betray them,"  
  
"Tell them we love them," sighed Rafe as he finished the sentence. "Well, I'm going to head on back to the apartment. See you in the morning."  
  
"Later, man," Caleb said as he continued to stare into space. At one point he looked down at his father's ring, his family's legacy. Was he willing to give up the ring again? Even if it was for just a minute in order to bring down the Dragomir's he was still scared of loosing the power it enabled him with. He closed his eyes and pictured Olivia standing there tonight in the hall. "I'm coming for you, Olivia. I promise," he said quietly as he finished his drink as fell asleep.  
  
-----------------  
  
Rafe paced behind the couch as Lucy, Jamal, Imani, and Caleb went through the map on where everyone should stand. He was starting to feel like he had no part in this at all. Everyone else had a job in some way, but he was just to stand there next to Caleb and put all his trust into Caleb and Imani doing their parts right. He didn't worry about Jamal or Ian protecting the girls, or Lucy shooting the arrow into Dragomir's heart. What worried him was what if Imani ended up betraying them after Caleb gave the ring. Or what if they walked in there and Caleb turned on the rest of them. He looked at his watch and walked outside the gym.  
  
"What are you doing?" said Caleb as he followed him afterwards.  
  
"I was coming out here to see if Ian was here yet."  
  
"Liar," he said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're lying. I can tell. So why don't you just let it all out."  
  
"You think I'm going to tell you my fears? That all of a sudden I'm going to come to you for compassion? You really didn't get a lot of sleep last night, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Because every time I closed my eyes I saw Olivia standing in front of me, begging for me to rescue her. And in order to do that I have to trust people that I normally wouldn't. So why don't you tell me what's going on with you now?"  
  
"I feel like I'm doing nothing. I have to stand there and hope you don't turn on us when we get there. I mean if you do then we're all dead."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't give you a part in the major play of events. You came up with this plan. Now why don't you just suck it up, and come back inside?"  
  
"First, do you think we can truly trust Imani?"  
  
"I don't know," he said as Ian came down the stairs, and they went back inside.  
  
"So what are we doing?" asked Ian as he walked in behind Caleb and Rafe.  
  
Jamal walked up and put his arm around Ian's neck, "We are going to rescue the damsels' in distress," he laughed as him and Ian went to go talk out a strategy.  
  
"Rafe, do you think I should be located behind or in front of where Jamal and Ian will be standing?" Lucy asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.  
  
"I think you should be in front of them-or next to them," he said looking up at Caleb who gave him a nod. "We don't want the arrow to shoot them by accident. Also, Imani you need to make sure that you aren't in Lucy's line of fire either," added Caleb as they continued to study the map.  
  
---------- 


	5. What Legends are Made of

Disclaimer: Tophat and I own no characters that are used in this story, unless we created them ourselves. All others belong to ABC/Disney  
  
A/N: This is a note to Tophat. I enjoyed the Friday night dinner's we had creating this story, and discussing PC and chocolate chip muffins ;)  
  
The woods they stood in now were half a mile from the castle. Imani had pointed out which turret the girls were located in, and both Caleb and Rafe could feel their presence. It was still a few more hours until nightfall, but Jamal and Ian were getting ready to go in. Imani was going to lead them up to the entrance, and then return. Before they left Rafe pulled Ian aside, "Hey man."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I want to make sure you can do this. I know you can, but you know we all get nervous before doing something big."  
  
"We'll be fine. You should know that."  
  
"Yeah, I do. Also, can you do something for me? In case, for some reason you get the girls out and we don't come out, can you tell Alison I love her?"  
  
"Don't think that way," he said as he patted him on the back. "Ok, I think we're ready. When is Lucy going to go in?"  
  
"She's going to enter about thirty minutes before we do. That way there isn't extra time where they might possibly catch her," he said as they walked back to the group. "Ok, let's do this thing."  
  
-------------------  
  
Livvie and Alison were sitting in the cell when they heard the door open. They looked up and saw the guards standing there. This time the guards seemed different. They were wearing hoods to cover their faces, and when they made the girls leave the room, they were almost gentle. They walked down the stairs, and Alison started to feel like she realized them.  
  
When they got to the room again Alison was taken to one side of the room, and Livvie was kept near the door they came in from. Livvie thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, but figured it was her imagination. She looked at Caleb, he had a look on his face like he had been defeated. What was he about to do? He couldn't be giving up the ring for her. It wasn't possible.  
  
Rafe looked straight ahead. He didn't want to see the fear on either Livvie or Alison's face, and he didn't want to give away Lucy's hiding place. He watched as Caleb took off the ring, and handed it to Imani.  
  
"No, Caleb! Don't do it!" Livvie screamed as she was held back by the guard.  
  
Imani walked up to where her father stood. She took a deep breath, "Here you are father. The ring of our ancestors is back in its rightful place." Just as she said the last word she saw the arrow coming towards her father. It pierced his skin, finding its way to his black heart.  
  
"Guards!" yelled Radu. "Kill the two women now!" The guards did as they were told, Alison being led out one door and Livvie out the other.  
  
"Alison!" Rafe yelled. He saw that Caleb gave him a look asking if that was really necessary.  
  
-----------------  
  
Alison was in tears, "Please don't kill me. Please, I'm begging you." She saw the guard take off his hood and she then gasped, "Ian."  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time," he said as he carefully took her to the safety point.  
  
"What about Livvie? Is she going to be killed?"  
  
"Livvie will be fine, Jamal has her. Now let's go."  
  
----------------  
  
"You little-," Radu said to Imani as he looked up from his father's body.  
  
"You can't go around taking things that don't belong to you, Radu," she said, tossing the ring to Caleb. He put it on his hand and walked over to Radu.  
  
Rafe saw Lucy standing over in the shadows and motioned for her to come over. "You won't have to mourn your father's death too long, as you will be joining him shortly." Lucy handed him the stake she had been carrying, and he plunged it into Radu's heart.  
  
---------------  
  
"Where are they? Why haven't they shown up yet?" Livvie said as they stood outside the castle walls.  
  
"They'll be here, I'm sure," Ian said as he tried to reassure the others that they would see them soon. Fog had started to roll in from the surrounding areas, and it was getting harder to see the front of the castle. He first saw a silhouette walking out, and then others behind that one.  
  
"Caleb!" Livvie said as she ran into his arms.  
  
"Are you ok?" He said taking her face into his hands. She looked a lot better than he had been thinking she would. How did she survive without blood for so long? It wasn't making any sense.  
  
Rafe ran up to Alison and picked her up in his arms. Her hair was matted, and her face was dirty, but she seemed to be ok. He took her hands and kissed them, then noticing the bite marks on her wrist, "What is this?" he asked looking at her and then over to Livvie.  
  
"I did it to save Livvie. She needed blood. I can't believe what you guys did in order to save the world from those monsters," she said, looking at everyone, "No offense, Imani."  
  
"None taken," she said as she stood next to Jamal.  
  
"See Alison, I told you this would be an adventure," Livvie smiled, as Caleb held her tightly around the waist, not ever wanting to let go of her again.  
  
"This was more than an adventure. This is what legends are made of," Ian said as he took Lucy in for a kiss.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Do you think what Ian said was true?" Alison said as she got out of the shower she had just finished taking.  
  
"Which part?" Rafe said as he pulled her over to him and held her tight.  
  
"About tonight being the making of a legend."  
  
"Sure, why not? Just think centuries from now they will be talking,"  
  
"About how a vampire and a slayer," Caleb said as him and Livvie lay on the couch together wrapped in each other's arms, "and how they again defeated the Dragomir's."  
  
"All in the name of love," Rafe said giving a kiss on Alison's forehead. 


End file.
